Field
The described technology generally relates to a reflection sheet and a backlight unit including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are of great importance in information display technology. LCDs include two glass substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two glass substrates. LCDs change the alignment of the liquid crystals within the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the liquid crystals through electrodes formed on and under the glass substrates. Accordingly, light passing through the liquid crystal layer is attenuated based on the applied voltage and the LCD displays information as a result.
LCDs are not self-emissive and can only display images by controlling the transmittance of light emitted from a light source. Therefore, LCDs require a device for irradiating light to a display panel, that is, a backlight unit.
Backlight units utilize a reflection sheet in order to provide light emitted from a light source to the entire surface of a display panel with a substantially uniform luminance distribution. Reflection sheets reflect light emitted from the light source such that the reflected light is incident upon the display panel. In addition, reflection sheets reflect light that is reflected from an optical film located above the light sources. The use of the reflection sheet can minimize the number of light sources required in the backlight unit and can provide light with a substantially uniform luminance distribution to the display panel.